narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Uzumaki Clan
The is formerly a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Since its disbandment, most of its known members reside in Konohagakure.Naruto chapter 700 Despite its demise, fifteen years after the Fourth Shinobi World War the clan is once again active.Boruto episode 26 Overview The Uzumaki, being descendants of Asura Ōtsutsuki, also shared distant blood relation with the Senju clan.Naruto chapter 500, pages 2-3 Through the years, the Uzumaki and Senju kept close ties, with members at times marrying between clans, as with Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki.Naruto chapter 500, pages 3-4 Following the founding of Konohagakure at the end of the Warring States Period, the Senju chose to symbolise their clans' friendship by adding the Uzumaki's emblem to Konoha's flak jackets. Konoha and the Uzumaki's own Uzushiogakure remained close allies over the following decades, with the Uzumaki providing fūinjutsu (among other things) to Konoha whenever there was a need.Fourth Databook In time, the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple was even constructed on Konoha's outskirts.Naruto chapter 618, page 1 The Uzumaki's skill with fūinjutsu earned them both respect and fear throughout the ninja world. At some point after Kushina Uzumaki immigrated to Konoha, some of the world's nations banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure, believing the village was too powerful to be allowed to continue. The survivors of Uzushio's destruction went into hiding and spread throughout the world. Of the known members, Nagato was raised in the outskirts of Amegakure, Karin apparently lived in Kusagakure for a time, Kushina in Konoha, who had a son, Naruto. At some point, the clan was recognised as being part of Konoha,Michi with its only known member Naruto marrying a Hyūga clansmen and having two children, resulting in the Byakugan being introduced into the clan's genetics. Abilities Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life-forces. As such, they have very long lifespans and likewise age slower;Naruto chapter 579, page 12 Mito Uzumaki was born before the founding of Konoha yet lived well into the reign of the Third Hokage while still retaining full-colouring in her hair. This also enables them to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time. These traits are strong enough to survive the removal of tailed beasts, although they are still left severely weakened afterwards.Naruto chapter 501, page 11 Uzumaki also have the ability to quickly heal themselves''Naruto'' chapter 663, page 10 and others, through consumption of their chakra.Naruto chapter 412, page 6 It is dangerous, however, to use this ability too regularly. Some members, like Karin, can display a unique sensory ability as well as the ability to suppress their chakra signature making them undetectable. Some members, Kushina and — to a lesser extent — Karin, also possessed a unique form of chakra with special properties which made them especially well-suited to become jinchūriki as well as produce adamantine chains made from their own chakra.Naruto chapter 498, pages 6-7''Naruto'' chapter 663, page 11 In addition to their life-forces, the Uzumaki were most famed for their fūinjutsu, the seal of which typically appears as a spiral crest reminiscent of their clan's symbol. Known Leaders * Ashina Uzumaki: Deceased * Naruto Uzumaki Trivia * The name "Uzumaki" can either mean "whirlpool" or "maelstrom". * Red hair was a common trait amongst Uzumaki clan members.Naruto chapter 510, page 17 * Tsunade and Nawaki are descendants of the Uzumaki clan through their grandmother. * Due to Naruto Uzumaki's marriage to Hinata Hyūga, his direct descendants have the potential to awaken the Byakugan."The Day Naruto Became Hokage" * The anime character Honoka is hinted to be an Uzumaki, as she has red hair and fūinjutsu talents. A book found by Aoba in the same episode mentions finding a survivor of a "certain clan of ninja".Naruto: Shippūden episode 227 * Menma Namikaze, another Genjutsu World counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan by his mother. References de:Uzumaki-Clan es:Clan Uzumaki id:Klan Uzumaki it:Clan Uzumaki ka:უზუმაკის კლანი pl:Klan Uzumaki ru:Клан Узумаки pt-br:Clã Uzumaki nl:Uzumaki clan